Under A New Name Redux
by YahooSounding
Summary: Remake of my old story "Under A New Name"! What if Chris actually went through with the plans to kill off Mrs. Lockhart's husband? Will Chris be a wanted fugitive of the law? Will he even care that he killed someone? As long as he and Lana are together, he's not complaining! Chris Griffin x Lana Lockhart


Looking back at some old stories, the one I felt ashamed that I ended so quickly on was 'Under a New Name'. Looking back at it, I ended the story too soon, and just gave up on it after I couldn't think up any ideas for it, and I feel ashamed in the first place that I've given up on it. Well, I'm going to amend this travesty, ladies and gentlemen. I'm going to recreate the story once again... but not just recreate it, but start all over, with a fresh new coat of paint! Here's the brand new 'Under a New Name' in... well, under a new name. You'll understand why. Sit back and relax.

* * *

My name is Chris Griffin. The second-youngest of my family. The oldest son, and while dim-witted, not entirely dumb. And I have just committed a crime... a crime that could very well put me in jail.

It wasn't one of those small crimes, like putting a booger on a desk or knocking down the school bully... but it was a very serious crime. A crime that might have just exiled me from my family forever. Do I regret the choice I made?

Definitely not. But still, the crime I did could very well weigh on my conscious forever... and all of it just so I could run away with the woman that I had fallen in love with. Right now, she was driving in a getaway car, with me in the front seat, focusing on the road, not saying a word to me. Which is fine. I needed some time to cope with the fact that I have just killed a man...

A man that was the woman's husband... the woman that I loved. And it wasn't entirely my idea... she WAS the one who told me to kill her husband. I feel like a snake for even doing this crime...

But her body, her smile, her laugh, even her D-cups... my heart told me that this was all worth it. Now we could run away together and get married. And I know already that she would be willing to let me touch her nice, wonderful, boobies!

"Chris?"

I looked up towards the woman in question, who flashed me the smile that I was smitten with.

"There's a close-by motel that's out of town. We'll stop there for the night, and by tomorrow, we'll be able to make our escape in a different car. Do you trust me?" The woman I loved asked.

"Yes, I do." I told her, assuring her that we were in this together... partners in crime, and... lovers forever, knowing that I couldn't go back to my family now, even if I tried. Eventually, they would figure out what I did.

But I guess you all probably want to know how or why I got into this situation. Well, let me explain it in a way you understand. It all started at least three weeks ago...

* * *

My old teacher, Miss Clifton had just won the lottery and quit school during an Open House section. During that time, Brian, another member of my family, had decided to come to my school to fill in her position for a little while. It went pretty well for the first couple of days... he taught me very much about good English literature... well, sort of. I still got an F in my lessons, but he helped me learn.

I guess the story really begins one day during a session that the principal announced through the speakers that Brian had to be transferred to a different class. It was a little sad, but he still was teaching another class, so I guess it went okay. I barely talked with Brian afterwards, but it's not his story to tell. It's mine.

The moment Brian left, our new teacher walked in... She was an older woman, but still looked like she could be in her twenties. Flowing blonde hair, a purple buttoned up vest, a blue skirt and black heels. Her eyes sparkled a beautiful blue, but the biggest asset were her breasts, which were the first things that caught my attention. Her voice also sounded so heavenly, like an angel's song.

The woman introduced herself to the class as Mrs. Lockhart... and from every angle, I was dumbstruck, smitten. I knew that I had fallen in love the first minute that she had walked in...

"Now, before we start class, I want to take quick attendance. When I call your name, raise your hand and tell me your recent favorite author." Mrs. Lockhart said as she started to look over the attendance sheet.

I listened closely as the names were called alphabetically and I was in a bit of a panic... what would I say when she called my name? I know she said my favorite author, but honestly, I was nervous. The only author I could think of was..."

"Griffin, Chris?"

Oh no, my name! Quickly, I raised up my hand and said in a panic, "Rowl!"

I yelped, covering my mouth. Did I just say 'rowl' like an animal. Mrs. Lockhart raised an eyebrow... then smiled. "Oh, are you trying to say Rowling, as in J.K. Rowling?"

I paused. "Er, yes. J.K. Rowling."

"Hmmm..." Mrs. Lockhart smiled as she bent down towards me. "I've always been a Harry Potter fan myself... I think I'll keep my eye on you."

I blushed a bit as Mrs. Lockhart went back to attendance. I gave a quick smile, realizing that Mrs. Lockhart said she had her eye on me... ME for sure! I don't know whether I was dreaming or not, but I didn't care. It was a sign of things to come.

Little did I realize was that this would be the first day I was flirting with disaster.

* * *

How do you like this set-up so far? Next time, we'll have a bit more experience with Chris and Mrs. Lockhart alone... stuff that I would imagine took place within the episode aside from what we have seen! Keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
